El callejón que nos unió
by DelilahxCullen
Summary: Bella y Edward se conocen en diferentes circunstancias. "¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me atacas?" - "Tranquila, no sufrirás" - "¿Vas a matarme?¿En un callejón?¡Socorro!"


Bueno, nueva historia, aunque esta es más vieja que la de "Algo de diversión".

Espero que os guste =)

Dejad reviews!

Un beeeeeeso =D

**CAP.1**

Hacía unos días que había llegado a Forks. Para mi suerte, había estado soleado todos los días.

Hice algunos amigos, y tres de ellos me propusieron ir al baile, pero bailar no era mi punto fuerte, y claro que no asistiría.

Jessis y Angela, que eran mis nuevas amigas, me habían invitado a ir con ellas a Port Angeles para que les diera una crítica constructiva sobre los zapatos, joyas, complementos, y vestidos que se iban a comprar para esa ocasión tan especial para ellas, pero no para mí : el baile de primavera.

Cuando ya habían comprado los vestidos y las joyas, me cansé y puse la excusa de que tenía que ir a una librería para comprar algún libro que no tuviera que ver con los del instituto.

Me despidieron amablemente y con una sonrisa en la boca, y me marché.

Emprendí rumbo por las calles, ya que en realidad no me dirigía a ninguna librería, si no que estaba harta de estar allí dando mi opinión y esperando a que se decidieran por un maldito vestido para el maldito baile.

Cuando iba por una acera en una calle en la que no había nadie, comenzó a llover. Miré al cielo, y luego al reloj, y me dí cuenta de que me había olvidado del tiempo y ya había anochecido.

Me adentré en un callejón con las esperanzas de poder atajar y llegar antes al restaurante donde había quedado con ellas, a las seis y media. Y eran las siete, vaya despiste.

Aceleré el paso, pero la lluvia fue más intensa y formó charcos, y yo no llevaba paraguas. Me resbalé y aterricé en el suelo. El bolso salió disparado y todo cayó al suelo: las llaves, la cartera, el teléfono movil, los pañuelos, e incluso mi pequeño listín de teléfonos.

Pero de repente alguien que pasaba por aquella oscuridad me ayudó a recoger las cosas, y a levantarme.

Levanté la mirada para ver quien era y me encontré con unos ojos deliciosamente dorados y uno rostro perfecto. El cabello estaba mojado y un mechón caía sobre su frente. Me sonrió y de pronto su rostro se tornó de una fiereza irreconocible.

Sus ojos rápidamente se volvieron negros y se abalanzó sobre mi mientras abría la boca.

Yo no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Mis ojos se encontraban inundados por las lágrimas, y luego, éstas se precipitaron por mis mejillas.

- Por favor, déjame ir, por favor...No diré nada, haré como si no te conociera- le supliqué llorando.

La bestia que me sujetaba las muñecas seguía mirándome con fiereza. Se acercó a mi cuello y lo olió suavemente pero con un terrible deseo en su voz. Creo que quería violarme.

- No sufrirás apenas, no temas - me susurró una voz aterciopelada- No dejaré una sola gota de sangre en tu cuerpo. Tu sangre huele tan deliciosa e insoportablemente bien...No aguanto ni un minuto más.

- Vampiro...-susurré- Aléjate de mí, por favor, por favor, lo siento, haré lo que quieras, pero déjame ir...- le miré fijamente a los ojos,ahora negros como el carbón.

Se pellizcó el puente de los ojos con los dedos índice y pulgar, se alejó tres metros y me dijo dos palabras que me hicieron estremecer.

- Lo siento - y se fue, casi se desvaneció.

Me quedé contra la pared durante minutos, que me parecieron horas y fui a buscar el movil en el bolso, pero no funcionaba. A los diez segundos más tarde vi a alguien a lo lejos y me asusté, pero una voz familiar me llamó.

- ¿Bella? - erá Angela - ¡BELLA! ¡Nos tenías preocupadas! Jessica te está buscando por todos lados con el coche...

- Estoy bien, me perdí - la interrumpí - y se me cayó todo al suelo, y el movil no funcionaba.

- Ya hemos cenado , asi que mejor te llevamos a casa, no parece que te encuentres muy bien...

- No, no me encuentro bien, y encima mañana es martes...- suspiré- Oh dios, el examen de trigonometría...

Cuando llegué a casa intenté estudiar trigonometría, pero recordé que habíamos cambiado la fecha del examen, por lo que llamé a Jessica rápidamente.

A penúltima hora tenía Biología. A mi lado, es decir, en la mesa contigua, tenía a un tal Edward Cullen, pero me dijeron que los días que hacía sol se iba con su familia a hacer caminatas y excursiones.

Entré en el aula y ví algo. Una cara perfecta, y unos ojos dorados. El también me miró, y lo volvió a hacer atónito. Me senté a su lado, asustada, sin saber de que le conocía. Entonces me acordé de la noche anterior y el miedo se apoderó de mí.

*******

Cuando me senté, estuve a punto de volver a levantarme, y marcharme de allí inmediatamente. Le pediría permiso al profesor para ir a buscar algún libro al coche o le diría que no me encontraba nada bien. Cuando me levanté, desistí de la idea, y el señor Banner se me quedó mirando con sorpresa.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Bella? - preguntó con firmeza.

- No, bueno, en realidad sí, no me encuentro bien - necesitaba librarme aunque fuera cinco minutos de esa clase - ¿Puedo ir al baño a lavarme la cara? No tengo la necesidad de ir a enfermería...- pregunté

- Por supuesto Bella, adelante - y me sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa y salí hacia el baño, lentamente, para hacer tiempo. Por el pasillo, me crucé a Jessica, que me preguntó con una tremenda curiosidad en sus ojos.

- Vaya, Bella, ¿no deberías estar en clase? - dijo mientras miraba su reloj.

- Sí, pero le he pedido permiso al señor Banner para ir al baño, a lavarme la cara. Digamos que no me encuentro...bien - le guiñé un ojo- ¿Y tú? También deberías estar en clase- arqueé una ceja.

- Por supuesto, pero es que tengo una cita con el médico, ya sabes, la pierna me duele bastante desde ayer- se sumió en su profundo ego- Espero que no sea nada grave que me impida ir al baile, porque creo que será un momento crucial para mi relación con Mike y creo que...-la interrumpí.

- Perdona Jess, pero luego hablamos, es que no quiero que se me haga muy tarde - aunque en realidad era lo que más quería, poder pasar tiempo fuera de esa clase, le sonreí para que viera que no había enfado en mí ni nada por el estilo- Nos vemos mañana, o luego te llamó.

- Está bien, que te mejores, Bella - me devolvió la sonrisa- Hasta luego.

- Adiós Jess - se dió la vuelta y la llamé- ¿Jess?

- ¿Sí?- preguntó con curiosidad

- Espero que no sea nada lo de la pierna - le guiñé un ojo y levanté el pulgar en señal de suerte.

- Gracias - se dió la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

Seguí mi camino hacia el servicio de las chicas y me apresuré hasta el lavabo. Abrí el grifo rápidamente y puse las manos bajo el agua. Vaya, estaba muy fría. Pensé que sería mejor así y comencé a extenderla por cada una de las partes de mi cara y por la nuca. También me puse por la parte del cuello, y finalmente me mojé bastante el pelo, tanto que tuve que escurrirlo. Lo necesitaba, pero entonces pensé en qué pasaría al volver a clase.

Me mareé y caí al suelo. Me dí cuenta de que los nervios me estaban jugando una mala pasada. Me acerqué casi a gatas hacia el retrete y comencé a vomitar violentamente.

Creo que estuve más de veinte minutos allí sentada, en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en los azulejos del baño, pero las arcadas volvían y yo seguía vomitando.

La puerta se abrió y vi entrar a una cara terriblemente conocida. Edward Cullen.

Cerré la puerta que separaba el retrete de la demás estancia y puse el pestillo.

- Márchate, por favor - levanté la voz por encima del nivel normal, y la voz se me quebró.

En ese momento una arcada me desvió de mis pensamientos y seguí vomitando.

Oí la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, de nuevo. Se había ido, menos mal. Mi compañero de mesa, Edward Cullen, era el que había estado a un milímetro de matarme ayer en Port Angeles.

Abrí la puerta cuando vi que había vomitado todo el almuerzo y desayuno, y tiré de la cadena. Limpié la tapa del retrete con papel higiénico y me dispuse a volver a lavarme la cara, y volví a mojarme el pelo. Esta vez con más fuerza porque me había manchado de vómito. Fui a mirarme al espejo para ver mi cara. Estaba pálida. Tan pálida que si no respirase parecería un cadáver. Agaché la cara y volví a empaparme el rostro de agua con la esperanza de que la palidez desapareciera. Metí agua en mi boca para enjuagarme y levanté la vista al espejo.

Allí había alguien, detrás mío. Alguien que yo no quería ver.

Allí estaba el, con unos ojos dorados, que centellearon al encontrarse con los míos en el reflejo del espejo. Parecía arrepentido.

- ¿Qué haces aqui? - le dije mirando hacia otro lado, ya que sus preciosos ojos dorados me desconcentraban - Márchate, no me hagas más daño, por favor, te daré lo que quieras...pero por favor...- me interrumpió.

- No te voy a hacer daño, el señor Banner me pidió que viniera a ver que ocurría- comentó con calma en la voz- Deja que te acompañe a enfermería - se giró para abrir la puerta, y lo detuve con un susurro.

- No quiero que me acompañes, no quiero tu presencia, déjame, y vete de aquí - levanté una ceja - Oh, querrás acompañarme a algún lugar desconocido para matarme con cualquier excusa barata, ¿no? - dije con sarcasmo, elevando un poco la voz.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? Lo siento por lo de anoche, pero más vale que nadie sepa nada, por favor- dijo con dolor en la voz- Todos cometemos errores.

- Pero, ¿a qué juegas?- pensé lo que había dicho- O mejor, ¿qué eres?

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? - dijo con ira en los ojos.

- Quiero saber el motivo por el cual estuviste a punto de matarme ayer en ese callejón.

- No sabes la suerte que tienes de estar aquí, viva.

- ¡Mátame si es lo que quieres!- Dejé al descubierto el cuello y me acerqué a el rápidamente, poniendome de puntillas y acercando mi cuello a su boca.

- ¿Qué haces? No voy a matarte - dijo con una voz casi riendo.

- Sí que lo harás, esperarás el menor despiste,o irás a mi casa a matarme.

- Eres tan ridícula Isabella...- me separé de su cuello y vi como ponía los ojos en blanco.

Olía bastante bien, me hubiera gustado quedarme en la posición que estaba hace unos instantes.

- ¿Vas a ir a la enfermería o no? - me preguntó algo irritado.

- No, voy ya a clase, desaparece de mi vista, por favor- le susurré mientras me giraba hacia el espejo de nuevo.

Antes de irse entrecerró los ojos por la ira, se giró, y finalmente se marchó.

Me arrepentí de lo que había dicho. Salí rapidamente por la puerta con el fin de seguirlo. Estaba a unos seis metros de mi.

- ¡Espera! - le grité.

Se paró sin girarse, y me contestó.

- ¿Qué quieres?- menos mal que no me podía ver la cara en estos momentos.

Me paré a unos diez centímetros de su espalda, y le hablé.

- Lo siento por mi comportamiento, pero comprenderás que lo que pasó anoche no es para querer estar cerca de tí- le expliqué, mientras aspiraba su maravilloso aroma- Pero...¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ignoró mi pregunta y entró en clase de biología, y le seguí.


End file.
